


The Way You Look At Me

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, gaystare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: After the Walrus crew takes another hefty prize, Captain Flint and Silver slip away to find their own way to celebrate.Takes place during S3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Running out of plot and angsty feels, so here's some porn. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They had succeeded in taking yet another prize. The _Walrus_ had set sail from Nassau just short of a week ago, and they had just captured their second merchant ship in just as much time. That being said the crew was running high on adrenaline from their victory. While this was hardly a battle won for the war, it couldn't hurt to allow the men a reprieve. Maintaining their high spirits would only serve to better their chances the next time they did come to clash with the English. And so, when Silver glanced up to where the captain stood on the quarterdeck and saw that particular head tilt, he readily followed. Surely there was no harm in leaving the men to their own devices for a little while.

Silver slipped into the captain's cabin without so much as a knock and swiftly moved to slide the bolt across. The heavy iron rod had just clicked into place when Silver felt those hands on him. Rough palms cradled his face as Flint stepped forward to invade his space. He pushed Silver back up against the door with the entire length of his body before capturing those lips in a deep kiss. Their mouths dragged against one another's with a desperate fervency. It had only been a few days since their last coupling yet it felt as though it had been far longer. They had quickly grown addicted to one another's touch.

Flint wedged a knee between his quartermaster's legs and rocked forward slowly to rub his thigh up against Silver's crotch. The sudden motion elicited a gasp and Flint took advantage of the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Silver's fingers clutched the front of that dark leather coat as the movements of their lips quickly gave way to teeth and tongue. Their tongues pressed together in a playful fight for dominance. As always Silver would yield only to bite down gently on Flint's lower lip, catching the man off guard and starting the dance anew.

Eventually they had to break away, Flint's forehead pressed firmly against his own as they each panted to regain their breath. Silver let his hands wander up to stroke the stubble that shadowed the man's cheeks. They kissed once more, almost gently this time, before he felt Flint's lips against his ear. "Can't wait to be inside you." Though Silver shuddered he couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips. However, it was short lived as he quickly found himself distracted by Flint's mouth once more. Teeth grazed against the flesh behind his ear before an earlobe was sucked into that mouth.

Silver pressed back further against the door with a shudder. Black curls fell passed his shoulders as he titled his head to expose more of his neck. He bit down to stifle a moan as Flint's mouth latched against the juncture of his throat, a hand slipping between his legs. The captain palmed the front of Silver's trousers, rubbing slowly against the length that had already begun to harden beneath the fabric. "Ah, fuck," he breathed as his hips hitched into that touch.

All too suddenly Flint drew away and a soft whine of protest rose from the back of Silver's throat. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn he saw a smirk pulling at the man's lips. But if he did it had disappeared just as quickly. "On the bed," the captain ordered lowly. His eyes were half lidded, the pupils dilated with hunger until only a thin ring of green remained. He had already started to remove his coat and his weapons belt dropped to the ground with a thud.

Silver felt the warmth that darkened his cheeks as he did as instructed and limped over towards the bed. He shed his clothes as quickly as he was able. Which, unfortunately, was notably slower nowadays; especially when it came to his breeches. Silver sat on the edge of the cot and started unfastening the leather straps that held the prosthetic in place. Within moments of his fumbling Flint had knelt down on his knees before him. Fingers moved up his thigh before moving back down to the straps, his gaze raising in silent questioning. Silver offered a small nod of permission.

Flint kissed just above his knee before he finished undoing the leather straps. After that his movements grew slow with great care as he worked the iron boot free. As he did so Silver's eyes squeezed shut, his fingers gripping the edge of the bed as it was removed. No matter how many months had passed the process was always painful. Yet as Flint's hands traveled back up his leg, turning to tentatively stroke his inner thighs with his palms, it was forgotten. Silver's hands smoothed over the back of the captain's head as he moved to loosen his belt. With a lift of his hips Flint wiggled his trousers low before sliding them off completely.

Silver swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt Flint's eyes travel over his naked flesh. Those black pupils took in his entire form, from his freed erection up his tanned torso, and finally his face. As always Silver had stripped down completely while Flint had only managed to remove his coat, shirt, and boots. The man was always quite shy when it came to exposing his body, and to be honest the thought made Silver smile. The fact that the feared Captain Flint was bashful was an amusing one.

Hands settled gently at the base of Flint's neck. The pad of Silver's thumb stroked over the edge of that strong jawline until he coaxed the man to tilt his head upwards for another kiss. "On your back," he murmured against the captain's lips. Green eyes peered up at him almost dangerously yet after a moment he obliged. The mattress shifted underneath the new weight as Flint moved beside him on the bed and laid down. He started to work on his own belt but Silver caught his wrist. A slight smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as the man stilled.

Silver moved carefully to straddle the man's middle. As always he was grateful for the hands that settled on his waist to steady him as he got into a comfortable position. One with a pillow beneath his thigh to prevent any weight from bearing on his stump. Once he got settled he stared down at the man below him, his hands moving up that pale torso as he traced the patterns illustrated by his freckles.

Flint must have began to grow impatient for his own hands began to wander once more. He stroked Silver's inner thighs, eliciting a shudder before fingers wrapped around his erection. Silver bucked into the touch with a strangled moan. He could feel Flint's own cock pressing against him from within the leather confines of his trousers. With hurried fingers he pulled his belt free before undoing his pants and yanking them down passed Flint's thighs.

Once freed, Flint immediately encircled both their cocks in a loose fist. A hiss left those lips as he gave a slight upward thrust of his hips. Silver released a soft groan in return as that hand began to stroke at a steady pace. He ground down against him, thrusting against that hard length in time with the motion of Flint's hand. The friction was unbearable. Another tremble raked through Silver's form before he reached over to rummage through the bedside table for some slick. He wet his fingers, tilting his hips back as he slowly began to prepare himself. Toes curled as a soft moan left his lips, the stroking motion of Flint's hand never stopping.

" _Fuck_ ," Silver swore under his breath. He couldn't wait any longer. He had only managed to slick himself with two fingers but it would have to do or this would be over far too soon. His fingers withdrew and he lifted himself up as best he could on his good leg. As before Flint steadied him with both hands. Silver could feel the way his heart pounded in his ears in anticipation as he aligned the tip of Flint's cock against his entrance. He rocked down slowly, teasingly on the head before lowering himself down. A strangled breath left his lips as that length slowly stretched him. He reveled in the way Flint filled him up so completely, the way pain transformed into pleasure as he settled completely against the man below him. Even the way Flint's fingernails dug into his thighs provided its own thrill.

Silver allowed himself a moment to adjust before giving an experimental rock of his hips. A low moan was dragged out of both men in response. Blue eyes stared down as he began to move, rocking his hips downward as he built up a steady pace. Flint's fingernails dragged down his thighs as he groaned deep in his throat. He could feel the few drops of blood blossomed on his skin beside the puffy scratches he had made. However, those hands didn't linger. They moved up his legs once more, stroking over Silver's cock with an almost teasing stroke, before traveling further back to grab his ass.

"God, if you could see yourself, John," Flint growled. His voice was low and course like sand. 

Silver only smirked as he continued to ride the man. A shiver ran through him as those hands groped the muscle of his ass, pulling down and forward to better guide his movements. Silver bit down on his lip in an effort to keep quiet. Yet as Flint drew him down harder with each thrust he found it increasingly difficult. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they moved against each other, the cabin silent save for panting breaths and thinly suppressed moans.

Silver felt himself draw closer to that edge and he leaned back, his hands bracing on Flint's clothed legs with a tight grip as he tried to improve their angle. The muscles of his torso moved in slow, lithe sweeps as he came down against the man like a wave. Thick curls fell past the slope of his shoulders as he titled his head back, becoming lost in the sensations. Rough fingers returned to his hip as Flint anchored him. That other hand wrapped around his cock, the tip damp with precome, and despite the hiss that left his lips Silver shook his head. "No," he struggled. He could feel Flint's curious gaze but that hand returned to his waist as he continued to thrust down. He wanted to make this last. If Flint touched him he knew he would be thrown over that edge far too quickly.

It wasn't long before he felt the captain quake beneath him. They had fucked long enough for Silver to be able to tell when he was coming close. Those hands clutched at his sides almost desperately, a low feral sound leaving Flint's throat as he began to thrust upwards to chase his own end. Silver gasped, the sound turning to a soft whine as that cock thrust deep, striking that bundle of nerves that made his thighs quake.

"Look at me."

Silver did as he was told. His body bowed forward over Flint once more as they each worked to meet each other's thrusts in a progressively chaotic rhythm. Their eyes quickly became locked in a captivating gaze. The way Flint looked at him... _Christ_. He would be lying if he said that gaze alone wasn't enough to make him come. The hunger in those black depths drove him mad. But more than that, it was the _need_ , that very primal desire to reach that edge and plummet off it with him.

A shuddered breath racked through Silver's body before finally catching in his throat. The man lasted only a few seconds more before those punishing thrusts pushed him over that teetering brink. His body tightened like a vice around Flint's length and he released across his chest with a strangled cry. Silver slumped forward as the orgasm coursed through his body like waves, fingers digging into Flint's chest as he caught his breath. The man below him continuing to thrust up and hard as he chased his one release. A few more thrusts and suddenly those hips stilled, Flint burying himself deep within the quartermaster and filling him with seed.

Silver felt that corded body grow lax beneath him and blue eyes opened to take in the sight. Flint's eyes were heavy and half lidded, hazed over with the pleasure from their coupling. "Fuck," the man muttered. A hand reached up to touch Silver's face, tracing his jawline before brushing a lock of hair aside from where the sweat had made it stick to his forehead. Those fingers swiftly guided him down for another kiss. Lips parted, tongues brushing against one another's slowly before they eventually separated.

Their foreheads pressed together lightly as their breaths mingled, still hot and heavy as they began to slow. When Silver's eyes slipped open once more Flint was gazing up at him. The lust in his eyes had given way to something else, as it often did after sex. A gentle look, one of satisfaction and fondness and perhaps even love. Whatever this was between them, that emotional connection that reverberated between them even after they had grown tired from fucking, was one they refused to discuss. There was no denying its presence. Yet they remained silent as each tried to outlast the stubbornness of the other. They simply let whatever feelings they harbored settle into nothing but a quiet understanding, one shared between intimate glances and sealed with a kiss.


End file.
